


Broody

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Xeno [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Praise, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants to use a new toy on Kylo.





	

Roleplay and Kylo Ren does not always go down so well. There was the time he tried dressing in Imperial garb, only to cause Hux a minor meltdown about fraternisation, even in imaginary ranks. Or the time when they detailed a sexy kidnap and interrogation scene by a philosophical debate, and two failed boners.

He’s not sure how this is supposed to be any different, really. These ideas sound sexy in practice, but the minute they have to start keeping in any kind of character, it just… well. It falls apart, more often than not.

Right now, he’s kneeling in front of Hux, who is decked out in his finest dress uniform. 

Kylo is not. Kylo is wearing very little. There’s a heavy, deep collar around his throat that prevents him from ducking his head, or turning much. Tight, gold bands snap around his biceps, and are echoed by ones on wrists and ankles. There’s hooks to all of them, ready to be attached to things.

The belt around his waist, allowing the hazy, organza fabric to fall like a skirt over his butt and a not-concealing cover over his groin… is the most clothing-like thing he’s wearing. It is a good job the room is warm.

“Well… you are an exotic pet, aren’t you?” Hux coos, hooking a finger through the collar’s ring, tilting his face left and right. 

Is he supposed to be happy to be owned? Is there a script? Kylo doesn’t know, so he opts for sullen silence. He breathes through his nose, his lips pressed tightly together, until a hand reaches below the skirt, hefting at his cock. It does – rebelliously – perk an interest at the warm touch, and Kylo lets his eyes close to just focus on the sensation. 

“A very good specimen. Perfect for my plans.” The hand strokes harder, and then there’s a weird, not-condom sensation as a ring rolls down his shaft. It’s attached to some ties, which are pulled tight, and – fuck it. 

Hux wants him not to get too hard, or too soft. Which means this is supposed to go on for some time, and if it doesn’t work, it will be his fault. He’s about to mention his lack of conviction when he realises two long, fine, strong chains fall from the ring. And then he doesn’t wonder why, because Hux pinches one nipple forcibly away from his pecs, closing a little, butterfly-shaped clamp on. 

It fucking _hurts_. Or. It’s almost so intense as to be too much, but at the exact same time it sends a spreading warmth across his chest, up to his neck, and down again. A licked thumb swirls over the caught flesh, and Kylo rocks on his knees under the weight of it. He’s teased until he flinches one too many times away, and then the second one goes on.

He’s sure this hurts more. Maybe he’s already got a baseline level of pain it can ramp up? Whatever reason, when the chains are tugged, or the skin stroked with a nail, his eyes roll up into his head, and his cock tries to disobey the ring. 

Kylo needs the attention elsewhere, so he looks up. “What plans?”

That gets him a back-handed slap across his face, which is more the indignity than the pain. 

“Is that how you address me?”

“You haven’t told me how to address you,” he points out, feeling like working his ticket to see how far from the station he can get.

“You will address me as Sir, or Master.” Hux relents to that degree, and then he snaps on a leash to his collar. 

Kylo manages ten seconds before being pulled onto all fours, scrabbling to keep up. He can’t flex too much because the nipple clamps tug painfully at his dick, and the whole ensemble he’s in makes this difficult to deal with. He’s pulled onwards until he realises he’s being guided into the very large ‘fresher. Which is not usual. Nor is the way he’s hitched to the bath by the leash. He stares around, and then tries to get to his feet when Hux lifts up a very thick, long bar.

He does not know what it’s for, but he’s also not sure he wants to. 

“Calm down, slave,” Hux croons, using the stick to slide across his barely-clothed ass. 

Kylo can’t calm down. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to—

Hux leans in, bends, to speak to his ear. “This is just a game,” he reminds him.

“I’m not very good at games.”

“If you need to stop–?”

He shakes his head. “Just be patient with me being… bad.”

“Always, precious,” Hux says, with a kiss to his temple. 

His kind words and terms of endearment especially are hard won. He must really want to try this, so Kylo realises he has to work hard to make it good for him. He nods, and settles his weight on his hands. 

The bar, it seems, is to keep his legs spread. It clamps to one anklet, then the other. He has a bit of wiggle room, but mostly he’s stuck, splayed, and spread. It’s… humiliating, and kind of hot, too. There’s no way he could throw Hux off (without using the Force), if he chose to… if he chose to straddle him and force his interest. (Not that Hux ever has to force, but a little hard-to-get is fun for them both.)

A second bar comes in, hobbling his wrists at a set position, and all he can do is sway a few inches with the give of the leash, or slide his arms from under him. His legs are almost impossible to flex, his knees can’t part, or push together, and he could collapse into a heap, but he’d have even less control.

“W-what is your… plan… Sir?” he asks, letting genuine confusion in. He can do that, because the actual slave-Kylo in this situation would be uncertain, too. 

“I’m going to use your strong body to make more of my pets.”

What the–?

He turns his head, baffled, and pulls on the leash keeping him from turning or bolting. (Or… waddling.) 

Hux snaps on a latex glove, and Kylo sees the small bucket he lifts from the tub. It goops, and there’s one… hell of a lot of lube in there. What the fuck is he planning on putting in him? Hux is always the one with the weird insertion fetishes, Kylo’s been perfectly happy with his cock (and the odd toy, or plug, or set of beads) up until now. He knows – in theory – that Hux’s body still manages to tighten up after a few hours of training with something big, but he’s never done more than a large toy or four fingers.

And that tub is not ‘four fingers’. That tub is ‘seventeen and a pipe’.

“H—uh, Master?”

“Shhh,” fingers stroke his hair, petting him like a prized companion animal. “If you do well, I’ll keep you as my breeding stock.”

What the fuck? Is he going to – he does realise Kylo is a _male_ , right? And that breeding simulation would require a _female_ , or at least a fake one? He clamps down on the finger that nudges into him, trying to stop him. Even though he doesn’t fully know why.

“I can’t. Breed. _Sir_.”

“Oh, you’re just the host.”

Okay, now Kylo is really confused. He tries to see inside the bath, and… “What… are you intending… to use me for?”

“My Rathtar needs a host,” Hux explains. “To incubate the offspring.”

That is not how Rathtar reproduction works. Kylo isn’t sure if Hux is just completely ignorant of all alien species, or if he simply doesn’t care and makes up these stories as he goes along. Kylo knows the reproductive methods of almost every sentient species, and a few non-sentient species, because Han made sure to explain this in great detail so he didn’t have to actually talk about a) dating and b) how to treat your partner with respect. 

It had all been about how not to die, how not to get STIs, and how women would always see through him and order him about. 

How he’d roll in his non-existent grave to know Kylo was being regularly sodomised by another man. Not because he was more gay than not, but because he’d traded the tyranny of women for the tyranny of another man.

Must run in the family.

So. Does he correct him on the glaring error, or does he try to imagine it’s some bizarre, genetic mutation offshoot of a Rathtar that—

“You’ve got such a large frame, you’ll be able to take so many eggs.”

Okay, fine, just go with it.

Kylo doesn’t understand this kink fully, but it’s something he’s not averse to, and if it gets Hux’s rocks off, he’ll play nice. 

“…it won’t… harm me?”

“Not if you behave and act submissively… but don’t worry, the secretions are a sedative. They’ll slowly poison your system, make you docile to its advances. Make you… crave it.”

Does he get his lines from holoporn? Kylo squints at the lube, and then he watches as Hux’s hand pulls out a fake ‘tentacle’. It’s… long. Slender. He’s not quite sure what’s going to happen, until Hux draws it over his lips. He can’t even see the end of it, but it only moves where Hux moves it, so he’s sure there’s nothing organic on the other end. 

“Sir?” he asks, which is a mistake, because then the tip is shoved inside his mouth. 

The hand on his ass leaves to hold the back of his head still, as the appendage squirms harder, pushing in to sit far back on his tongue. Hux fucks his mouth slowly, pulling it out, and then shunting it in, and Kylo decides to make it good for him. Make him wish it was _his_ appendage, not a rubberised, fake alien one. 

His lashes stroke his cheeks demurely as he works his tongue and lips, giving head as nicely as he can, moaning and slurping. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to swallow the eggs as well, but he hopes not. He has been working on his gag reflex, sure, but it’s not perfect. 

The toy is placed deep inside his mouth, then wound around his neck like a choker, and Kylo looks up. There’s a sudden pulsing sensation against his throat… and moments later there’s a warm, pooling flood in his mouth. That’ll be the sedating and arousing secretion, he expects? It tastes vaguely spicy, and he wonders if Hux just put a flavour in to mess with his head. 

He is a little turned on, but mostly by the embarrassment of the position, and by the mimicked fellatio. His eyes are on groin-level with Hux, and he can see how turned on _he_ is, which just turns into a perfect little loop.

Kylo scratches his blunt nails on the tile, but Hux doesn’t remove the toy. His mouth is filling rapidly, and he can feel some dribble around the sides of the toy and down to his chin, but it’s not enough. Fighting the urge to choke for real, he struggles to swallow and feels it go down his throat. Over and over. He makes a distressed noise, but Hux just slicks his thumb through the saliva-cut lube around his lips and grins.

“Good boy. You swallow it all down. Swallow it down until your belly spreads for me.”

Kylo does not _want_ to do that, but Hux wants him to, and… defiance and despair rise up in him, battering against his mind in protest.

The General drops to one knee, his hand going around Kylo’s throat, tightening. “Is my pet too weak for this?” 

He asks, and stares him in the eye. Kylo knows this is him asking if he needs to truly tap out, but it’s a matter of principle. Kylo doesn’t _want_ to have to tap out, because that makes him _weak_. And Hux wants this, so he… 

…drops his gaze, and arches his back just a little, showing he’s surrendering. The tentacle in his mouth only pulses light amounts in, just more than can leak out, so he doesn’t have to swallow too often, but often enough that he is starting to feel artificially full and bloated. It could just be psychological, but…

Hux moves to stand behind him, a hand in his lower back as he slurps up more of the lube onto gloved fingers. One goes up from his balls and then up, pushing inside. Apparently Kylo’s body is into this, even if his head isn’t, because it sends a bolt of pleasure down into his cock, making it spring harder away from the ground.

“Such a good little bitch, you’re going to be so fat and full. So good for me… swallow it all down, darling…” 

Two fingers in, and Kylo tightens his focus on that, grinding back at him. He’s still a little tender from the night before. Hux hadn’t been gentle with him, and he’d loved every minute. It’s not a pain, but it is sensitive. His fingers twirl and then there’s three fingers, pushing down. Hux dribbles lube down from his wrist, over his hand and his fingers. The lube slathers over his hole, and Kylo knows this is about the time Hux will bend and massage his prostate, to make him beg to be fucked.

Not that he’d always get it straight off, but it was a good indication of where things were going to go. Right now… he’s less sure. This is about as stretched as he normally needs to be, and it’s more than enough to send waves of pleasure out from his ass and into his core. He tries to look, but the collar, leash and toy make it hard.

“Nearly there, pet. Nearly ready to take it like the good bitch you are. And you are, aren’t you?”

Hux never praises him this overtly, never. Kylo can’t help but love it, degrading as it is. It says way too much about him that he’s getting off to it, bouncing his ass back on his hand and whimpering in longing. 

The three fingers jam hard in, bending, just as Hux grabs his cock and strokes it three times, fast. With some effort, he’s milking over his prostate, and Kylo _does_ start to choke on the toy, hands and knees spreading to the limits of the bar as he tries to get away from the excessive stimulation. He’s milked from inside, as a hand vices around his shaft, and Kylo howls brokenly.

Hux doesn’t stop. His head is a mess, his hips jerking in the very small amount of give that they have, and _Hux won’t stop._ It’s **torture** , and Kylo flares out a panic at the over-stimulation, not even noticing that Hux’s fingers slowly ease off until the red mist starts to ebb.

“Good boy.” Hux’s voice is like summer’s fallen leaves. Kisses to the side of his mouth, fingers out of his ass and stroking over his hole. “You’re going to be so full. Are you ready for it? Are you…”

The hand moves from his ass to his stomach, pressing up on it. Kylo doesn’t know if he has stretched there, but he thinks he has. It sends another jolt through him, and he nods.

Yes. Yes. He wants it. Whatever Hux wants… he wants it. His tear-bright eyes slant towards him, and he breathes awkwardly through his nose around the gulps.

“Such a good purchase. You’re going to do so well. I’ll breed you over and over for my babies. Keep you chained up in here. Maybe I’ll even use you myself, when she’s out of season. Keep that hole of yours ready for whatever I want to shove inside it…”

Kylo’s balls clench in anticipation, and he nods. Yes. He wants that. He wants it so much. 

He wants Hux more than the toy, but denying him the silky-durasteel pole to climb up on is going to be… 

It’s wider than he was expecting. Whatever it is, it’s wider. He has to relax and arch his back and tilt his hips to help it push in, and it doesn’t seem to _stop_. Wider, wider… then the pressure lessens, and he breathes. It starts again, and it feels like beads, but bigger. The stretch is much more than the fingers had been, but the moment of reprieve between each one helps. They keep going until he’s sure there’s no more room in him, and all he can _feel_ is the heavy, swollen fullness in his rump.

Kylo makes a tiny bleating sound, wanting comfort, hoping Hux will consider him docile and ‘good’ enough to have earned it. The toy pushes in to another lull, and a hand cards his hair full of lube.

“You’re almost there, little slave. Almost there. You’re going to be their favourite fucktoy, you know? They’ll mark you as theirs and take you all through their season. You’ll be worn out from their attentions. And you’ll like it, won’t you?”

Yes. It looks like he will. He’s forgotten all his nerves about ‘roles’, and is way too into the sensations to care. Maybe he should feel more degraded and upset by this, but all he can feel is the way the toy in his mouth keeps ‘coming’, and the aching, throbbing way his ass is stuffed to bursting. He writhes on the toy, pushing towards Hux’s hand, begging for more petting.

He has so much he wants to say, but he can’t, so he pushes out a wave of satisfaction at being so thoroughly used at both ends, all for Hux’s fantasy. He tries to make it clear he’s okay to keep going, and then there’s one last _bump_ inside, one that pushes things just slightly against his prostate, making him see stars.

Then it starts to leak. He can’t tell at first, but there’s a definite heat inside like the toy is coming in his ass, and Kylo humps the air madly, needing friction. It pushes on and on, and then there’s the feeling of something withdrawing.

Which is when he realises each of those bumps is one of Hux’s fake eggs, and the tube is pulling out, leaving him still stuffed with them. He starts to panic, and only the hand on his head keeps him from trying to fight it.

Eventually, the tube is gone and only the swollen orbs inside remain. Kylo looks blearily up at his Master, begging for something. Anything. Please?

“Let’s see if they’re ready to hatch, shall we?”

Kylo’s eyes go wide, and – he’s not sure how it happens – but Hux seems to press something and the little globules all _bang_ inside of him. It doesn’t hurt, but there’s a rush of liquid from inside each one, and it gushes out between his knees all over the ‘fresher floor.

He flexes his asshole gently, trying to make sure there’s nothing left inside, and then the toy in his mouth suddenly _dumps_ a huge glob that he hacks around, coughing the tube out and spitting out the spicy goo that’s puffing out his cheeks.

The instruments (two tentacles, and attached paraphernalia) are all thrown into the tub, and he’s left shaking, confused, and turned on. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Hux asks.

“…h-hope… so… Sir…” His voice is gravelly through abuse, and he tries to look as small and innocent as possible.

“You think I should put my cock where that filthy, disgusting alien has been?”

Dismayed, Kylo shakes his head. 

Hux moves to stand behind him, and Kylo can only whimper as he hears and feels Hux jerking off over him. His climax isn’t far off, and the strings of come splatter over his back… before a softening, slick prick goes into his hole. He’s too slack for it to feel good enough, and that’s also why Hux didn’t finish inside.

Kylo is ashamed. He drops his head, crying, and tries in vain to tighten around him.

“You stupid little bitch… haven’t you come, yet?”

He shakes his head. No. No he hasn’t. 

A gloved hand finds his prick, but he doesn’t know if he can. The cock softening inside of him is barely registering, and he’s ruined. Ruined. He’s useless, and no amount of jerking it will help. Kylo tries to drop down, tries to pull away, but Hux grabs his belly with his other hand.

“All of you is mine,” he growls, as he kneads at his full stomach. 

Weirdly, that makes his flagging boner spring back to full attention.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I would never let something touch you.”

“No, Sir.”

Elation makes his heart soar. It’s a game. It’s all a game. He’s Hux’s, not some alien’s plaything.

“You’re **mine** ,” Hux tells him, and his hand moves blurringly fast. 

Kylo screams in utter joy, coming in moments. He is. Not anyone else’s. Even if they play act for a while.


End file.
